


【尊禮】boxing

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 看完Cinderella Man的產物





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　噹噹──！宣告比賽結束的鈴聲響起，兩位相互交纏的選手被裁判分開，周圍的觀眾嗡嗡嗡地噪動著。由上往下照射的刺眼燈光，迫使抬起頭的周防尊瞇起眼睛，赤裸的上半身覆滿結實的肌肉，手臂上的肌肉特別的粗壯，緊實堅硬的三角肌，充滿爆發力的二頭肌、三頭肌──因為他是個拳擊手。

　　周防尊的經紀人──十束多多良翻過圍繩進入場中，眼中帶著驕傲的神色看著眼前的人，說：「King，你這場打得太好了，多次重點得分，這場贏的人一定是你！」周防尊隨口應了一聲，十束也不以為意，對著毫無反應的周防討論起今天的比賽，拿到錢該如何使用等等，滔滔不絕地說著自己的想法、未來的規劃。有時周防尊會想，這個人怎麼可以這麼多話呢？

　　十束多多良的講話聲、場邊觀眾的嘶吼聲、裁判討論的私語全都毫無保留地流進周防尊的耳裡，敲打著他的耳膜，透過神經傳送到大腦，但是聽在身心還停留在剛才生死一瞬間比賽中的周防尊，耳裡只剩下哄哄哄地嘈雜聲。

　　裁判宣布這場比賽勝出的人是周防尊，他臉上也沒有展現什麼特別高興的表情，只露出一個猙獰的笑容，隨即就離開比賽場地。比賽結束的周防尊是不接受任何採訪的，但是有些記者就是不懂著接受這種潛規則，每次都堵住周防尊，讓他不勝其擾。他只好以最快的速度穿戴好的衣物並快步地從後門離開，十束多多良揮著手，向他說掰掰。

 

 

　　欲望是一隻野獸，平時潛伏在人的心底深處呼呼大睡。不去觸碰牠，牠也不會作怪，睡到一半偶爾翻個身，在慾望之海製造些許的漣漪，使人牽絆掛念，最終沉溺於自己的欲望之中──

 

 

　　走在街道上的周防尊，大口大口呼吸著深夜冰冷的空氣，企圖平息自己內心的躁動。

　　──不知道為什麼，今天的自己特別地不受控制，內心有一股力量在驅使著自己，去破壞、去毀滅。

　　周防尊眼前看到的是每日所見街道，卻感覺自己還站在拳擊台上，心臟噗通噗通劇烈地在胸腔中跳動，剛才痛毆對方臉頰的感覺還停留在手上，他深吸一口氣，冰冷的空氣竄入體內，讓周防打了個顫，再用力地呼出肺部的所有空氣，一滴也不剩。腦袋恢復一絲清明的周防尊，踩著稍快的步伐走向家。

 

 

　　他想要更多。

　　對手右鉤拳擦過臉頰的瞬間。

　　他的內心渴望著更多的刺激。

　　滿足不斷叫囂的渴求。

　　最後如煙火絢爛的毀滅。

 

 

　　周防尊從口袋中掏出鑰匙，不停顫抖的手讓他花了不少時間才將鑰匙插進鑰匙孔中。扭開門後，他毫不猶豫往廚房走去，直到看見那抹青藍色的身影，才讓他緊繃的神經放鬆了一點。他向前走近，從背後伸手環住站在瓦斯爐前的男子，那個人沒有被他突兀的動作驚嚇到，像是早就知道他會做出什麼動作一般，繼續攪拌著鍋中冒著小泡的咖哩，說：「是不會說我回來了嗎？」

　　周防尊不甚滿意對方的反應，把頭湊到那人的面前，啃咬起那張說不出好話的嘴。伸出舌頭舔拭對方稍嫌乾燥的嘴唇，待它恢復應有的水潤，周防捏住對方的下顎，讓他不得不開張嘴。少了阻擋、直驅而入的周防尊與宗像禮司，以狹小的口腔中展開一場戰爭。

　　一開始不想理會對方的宗像禮司，因為周防尊使用不入流的小手段，迫使他不得不張開嘴巴，他不禁對周防尊認真了起來。反守為攻，主動纏上對方的舌頭，雙舌濕黏地交纏，吸吮對方口中的氣息，舌尖掃過口腔中的任何一處。親吻之於宗像禮司和周防尊兩人像一場戀之戰，用盡一切手段迫使對方服輸，讓對方先行喘不過氣，除非戰到最後一分、最後一秒，戰到胸腔內的氧氣全部用盡，否則絕不輕易投降。他們交換著接吻的姿勢，貪婪地所求對方口中的氣息，唾液順著從相接的唇縫中滑出，像濃稠的蜂蜜一般，緩慢地自臉上滑落，從嘴角到下巴，最後滴落在兩人衣服上，形成一個個顏色較深的圓點。

　　最終這場唇舌之戰中止於肺部空氣的消耗，雙方大口大口呼吸著賴以生存的氧氣，眼中帶著濃厚的慾望，手遊走在對方的身上，扭動著腰搔弄著對方的脆弱，以粗糙的衣料摩擦對方。不消言語，兩人都知道接下來會發生什麼，同時他們也期待那件事的到來。

　　宗像禮司平時像雪一般白的臉色，現在透出淡淡的粉色，抬起頭笑著睥睨周防尊。看見這個笑容，周防尊什麼都不想管了，一把抱起宗像禮司只想離開廚房直往臥房奔去。感覺到雙腳離地，宗像禮司立刻查覺到周防尊的意圖，連忙拍打他的頭要他把瓦斯爐的火源關閉，周防尊不願地回頭關了火就往房間走去，宗像禮司推起滑落至鼻尖的眼睛說：「你也不想做到一半被打斷吧。」周防尊嗯了一聲，但對於快速地走去臥房顯得更為在乎。

　　周防尊把宗像禮司放到床上，脫去上半身的白T-shirt，把坐在床上慢條斯理一顆顆解著鈕扣的宗像禮司壓倒在床上。

　　「你會不會太猴急了？我衣服都還沒脫掉…」

　　不等宗像把話說完，周防說：「這東西直接撕開就好了。」

　　啪滋──宗像禮司身上的布料就這樣硬生生被扯開，破爛的白色襯衫被周防尊隨手拋在床邊，隨即俯身再次親吻對方，想要舔拭對方宛若白紙般的身軀，想要讓他的身體一點一滴染上自己的顏色。宗像禮司還來不及對自己的衣服發表任何意見就被捲入情緒的漩渦之中。

　　再次相碰的雙唇、攪弄著對方的紅舌、摩擦柔軟的口腔，最後與對方交纏不休，這次誰都不再矜持，誘惑著對方，引出對方心底深藏的慾望。這是一場濕黏的探戈，身體緊貼的兩人能感受到對方的熾熱。宗像禮司的手在周防尊的胸口、小腹間遊走，帶著涼意的手在被周防尊的偏高的體溫蘊上熱意。周防尊則用手指揉捏對方的耳朵，帶著薄繭的手指延著髮際線滑過，宗像禮司忍不住抖一下。他主動結束了親吻，翻過身，將周防尊反壓在床上，在脆弱的喉結咬了一下做為剛才的回報。

　　周防尊來不及捉住他，宗像禮司迅速像地蛇一般滑下，細細碎碎的吻從胸前到腹部一一落下，用手解開周防尊的褲頭、拉下拉鍊，黑色緊身三角褲內綑綁著在內喧囂的怪獸，宗像禮司彈了濕潤內褲的頂端，聽見周防尊悶哼的一聲，他臉上劃開滿意的笑容。

　　「又痛又爽對吧，周防尊？」

　　「好吵，宗像。」

　　宗像禮司扯開周防尊的內褲，困於其中的猛獸張著利爪跳了出來。「元氣滿滿啊，小、周、防。」

　　宗像禮司鮮細白皙的手指握上周防尊的性器，被握住的瞬間，周防尊忍不住皺了眉頭。雖然宗像禮司的手勁不大，但是對男性而言，下半身可是個脆弱的地方。

　　「萎了嗎？」宗像禮司的語氣平淡到像在說今天天氣真好。

　　「…」周防尊沉默以對。

　　骨節分明的手指圈成圓形，在周防尊的肉棒上套弄，吐白的頂端與下方的雙珠，宗像禮司也沒有遺漏。過沒多久，周防尊的性器微微地抬起了頭了起來。

　　「希望這次你別又萎了。」

　　「哼。」

　　宗像禮司勾起一邊的鬢髮，拉到耳後，低下頭將周防尊的熾熱含入口中。深入口腔的感覺和宗像禮司的手根本沒得比，被不同於自己的熱度包圍，牙齒的不時輕咬帶來疼痛的同時，也帶來同等程度的快感；宗像禮司的舌頭纏繞柱身，將它勒緊然後放鬆；舌尖偶爾劃過頂端的鈴口，快感的滋味在周防尊的體內層層累積。

　　看見周防因情慾失焦的雙眼，宗像禮司笑得像隻偷了腥的貓，他張大嘴巴，把對方的性器往喉間送，吞嚥口水的同時，喉頭的肌肉緊箍住蕈型的龜頭，周防尊呻吟了一聲，在宗像的口中射了出來。宗像禮司伏起又落下的喉結說明了，他吞下對方的東西，腥味中帶著些許的苦，那是周防尊的味道。

　　「幹嘛把那個吞進去？」

　　「那個也是你，為什麼不能吞？周防尊，你整個人都是我的。」宗像禮司的指尖壓在周防尊的胸口上，霸道地宣示主權。

　　聽完宗像禮司的理由，周防尊笑了，然後兩人交換了一個充滿腥味的吻。一個有周防尊味道的吻。

　　周防尊拿起放在床頭的潤滑劑，倒了一點在手上，手順著宗像的背摸到腰，再往下是結實的屁股，周防捏了兩下才向下滑去，最後抵達他的目的地。沾上潤滑劑的手指緩緩地插進狹窄的甬道，腸壁推擠外來的入侵物，被插入的不適感與滴落在小腿肚上冰冷的潤滑劑，都讓宗像禮司蹙起眉頭。

　　周防尊靠在宗像的耳邊，沙啞地說：「放鬆，宗像。」宗像禮司感受到周防的灼熱氣息噴灑在頸後的皮膚上，他全身震了一下，絞緊插在體內的手指，接著周防尊感覺到通道不再那麼地緊繃。隨著宗像身體的放鬆，周防也慢慢增加手指的數量。

　　周防尊的手指在他體內畫著圈，三支手指在裡面交叉打轉著，有一下沒一下刺激，讓宗像禮司不甚滿意。啵的一聲，他主動把周防尊的手指抽離身體，然後向下滑去，抬起腰、扶著周防尊的性器，對準坐了下去。

　　未經過充分的開拓甬道，讓插入這件事情變得困難，更何況原本那個地方本來就不是用來插入的，宗像禮司後頭的每一條肌肉都撐到極限地緊繃，周防尊的性器頂端則被溫暖的腸壁所包圍，卻無法全部進入。這讓宗像禮司跟周防尊都覺得又痛又爽。

　　過了好一陣子，待周防尊完全進入宗像禮司後，兩人不約而同發出滿足的呻吟聲，被充盈的滿足與被吸吮的爽感。聽見宗像禮司被打亂的氣息後，周防尊露出野獸般的笑容，向上一頂。措手不及的宗像禮司從緊閉的嘴洩出高昂的叫聲。周防尊像受了刺激的野獸，就目前兩人相連的姿勢，翻過身、將宗像禮司壓在床上，握住他的腰，將自己往內送，狠狠地磨著宗像禮司的內部。同時啃咬宗像的頸項、胸口，帶給他不同刺激。

　　最後，兩人一同達到了高潮。

　　周防尊退出宗像禮司的身體，將宗像禮司抱在懷中，兩人親暱地靠在床頭，還停留在高潮餘韻之中的宗像禮司閉著眼喘息，周防尊一臉寵溺地看著宗像禮司，伸手抹去他額間的汗珠。拿起放在床頭櫃上的菸包，倒了一根出來點燃。聞到菸味的宗像禮司睜開眼，緩緩地撐起身體，抽走周防尊叼在口中的菸，吸了一口，將煙霧吐在周防尊臉上，放蕩地笑道：「你的品味還是那麼差吶。」周防尊不多做評論只低沉地笑了一下。

　　周防尊看向宗像禮司撐起的身體，原本雪白宛若白紙的身軀，脖子、鎖骨、胸膛上滿是自己咬出的紅點，之後他的視線轉向對方的臉上，宗像禮司的臉上依舊掛著那放蕩的笑容，襯著紫羅藍色的雙眼，從上到下掃視著對方的身軀。周防尊感覺自己被宗像禮司用眼睛強姦了一番。他不假思索將宗像禮司再次壓倒在床上。

　　「你今天怎麼這麼積極？」

　　「我只是配合你。」

　　宗像禮司的雙手環過周防尊的頸項，將自己的雙唇獻上。

 

 

（完）

2013.05.27 22:10

**Author's Note:**

> 就各種意義上來說，都非常混亂的一篇
> 
> 本來想寫尊哥因為打完拳太HIGH，只能藉由跟禮司做愛舒壓，但我好像完全沒寫出來啊（抱頭
> 
> 第一次寫H請大家多多包涵，這亂七八糟地寫法，寫H真的覺得非常的困難，很真誠地認為能把H寫好的太太真的很厲害！！！！
> 
> 腦袋有畫面，但寫不出來（各種殘念
> 
> H的部分，就各種意義上對不起尊哥，我…真的不是故意的（看我真誠的眼
> 
>  
> 
> 這篇算是Cinderella Man的paro吧
> 
> 以下是個人裏設定
> 
> 尊哥是拳擊手（出生地下街）
> 
> 禮司也是出生地下街，卻不與混混們同流合汙，算是出淤泥而不染吧
> 
> 多多良是尊哥的經紀人。
> 
> 為什麼會叫尊哥King呢？那是因為他覺得有一天尊哥會當上拳王的
> 
> 出雲是尊哥&禮司家附近酒吧的老闆，跟尊哥是舊識。
> 
> 有時禮司會去那邊喝酒，聽比賽radio，但是尊哥陷入危機的時候，總會把杯子握地老緊，指尖泛白。雖然禮司每次在尊哥出門比賽都蠻不在乎，但其實內心在意地要死啊！！！！！
> 
> 裏裏設定是禮司&尊&多多良才十六歲，出雲18歲
> 
>  
> 
> 說了這麼多設定，但是上面說的都不會寫，只是想爽的
> 
> 如果這篇有什麼部分能讓你喜歡就太好了
> 
>  
> 
> BY只會寫前戲的思律


End file.
